


Tú

by fan_but_no_art



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 1007LayDay, 2020LayDay, Drabble, Esto es súper corto, F/M, Literalmente es un drabble, Romance, Tarde en la noche
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_but_no_art/pseuds/fan_but_no_art
Summary: Después de días largos de trabajo, Yixing sólo tiene un destino en mente.
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)





	Tú

Sus pasos por el aeropuerto son firmes y precisos. Determinados.  
Su rostro no demuestra ninguna emoción, pero la verdadera expresión escondida en su mirada.

Se sube al auto y ve hacia afuera de la ventana en lo que llega a su destino. Las luces de la ciudad lo atraen, tal como si le dijeran que lo que busca está entre ellas. Y así era.

Siente dolor. Su cuerpo lo ha sentido por tanto tiempo que ahora es su estado natural. Sentir cada movimiento es primordial en su trabajo, así que cada vez que siente sus músculos esforzarse sabe que es lo correcto.  
Está exhausto. El sueño toca su hombro y le pide que lo acompañe para darle lo que necesita, pero él no cede.  
Hay algo más importante que eso. Alguien más importante que eso.

Atraviesa la puerta y se dirige al elevador, presionando el botón del piso al que va.  
Espera. Su corazón late. No hay temor. Sólo alivio y paz.

Camina hacia la puerta y antes de que pueda tocar, se abre.

Su sonrisa es pequeña, sus labios del color de las flores cerezo, con la misma imagen de dulzura que él recuerda. Su vestido es blanco y ligero como el viento. Su piel brilla bajo la luz del pasillo y sus ojos están puestos en él.

Yixing se acerca, su mano tomando el rostro de quien lo mantiene vivo con delicadez, admirando las facciones que ve incluso en sus sueños. 

Y es que todo esto parece un sueño. No hay cámaras, no hay gente y no hay trabajo. Y aún así, siente que el mundo entero está observándolo.

Ella abre sus ojos y toma su mano entre las suyas, sus suaves manos llevándolo a la terraza.

Las luces naranjas imitan al Sol durante la noche, mientras que las luces de los edificios que lo rodean son las estrellas más cercanas.

El clima es cruel, pero hay calor en el frío que Yixing vive.

Ella voltea a verlo, y él se da cuenta de que no hay ningún otro lugar en donde le gustaría estar más que con ella, donde una noche es igual a una vida entera. Donde él solo existe junto a ella y ella existe junto a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi amado Zhang Yixing, que por primera vez en 12 años va a celebrar su cumpleaños en Changsha. 🥺  
> Él ha dejado su huella en mi corazón y no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por todos esos días en que ha hecho que mi vida sea mejor. Le deseo la vida más feliz del mundo, en donde sea y con quien sea que él desea vivirla. 
> 
> ¡Los kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados!


End file.
